Asmira's Gem
by darkmagiciangirl05
Summary: It was Asmira's first day at a new high school. She meets a boy named Yugi. Is it just a coincidence that the symbol on Yugi's puzzle and the gem the Egyptian guy in the robe gave her are the same? Asmira has no idea. Takes place just before Orichalcos. Rated T for curses.
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

**I will only write this first chapter. You decide what happens after that. Give me characters, plot or setting. I'm your puppet. I'll try to get one of these out every two weeks depending on the number of suggestions I get.**

Asmira bolted down the street.

_Crap.,_ she thought, _late on the first day._

She ran up the school steps and through the door. It wasn't anybody else's first day, just here's. She had just moved to Domino. And that was the least of her problems. There was that weird gem with the gold eye on it that the Egyptian guy in the robe had given her.

_Don't think about it, _she thought, _not now._

She was so distracted that she didn't see the boy right in front of her until she crashed into him.

"Sorry," she said, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's okay," the boy said,"My name's Yugi. Are you new?"

"Yeah.," Asmira said,"Hey. My gem has the same symbol as your puzzle does."

"Oh yeah." Yugi answered, looking amazed, "Uh. I have to go. Bye."

And he ran off.

Asmira wondered why he only ran off after he saw the gem.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

**This is Chapter 2. Read to find out what happens.**

Yugi's POV

"How is this possible?" Yugi asked himself.

"Yugi, is something wrong?" Yami asked, appearing in the hallway.

"Yeah, I just met a girl."

"Oh, do you want advice?"

"What? No!"

"Then why is it such a big deal?"

"I think that she is in possession of a Millennium Item."

"Really? Which one?"

"It wasn't one of the seven. It was some kind of gem. The worse thing was, she didn't even know. I'm really worried. What if Bakura, or Marik, or Pegasus find out? I wish Shadi was here to explain things."

"We'll figure it out. And, Yugi, aren't you going to be late for class?"

"Crap! You're right!"

And with that, Yugi bolted down the hall.

Asmira's POV

Until the guy came out of the floor, Asmira was having a pretty good day.

She had met Yugi at lunch, and he said he wanted to introduce her to his friends, but they were all absent. Then the day had passed pretty quickly. Yugi came to pick her up from algebra, which she thought was sweet, and they decided to walk home together. Then things took a turn for the worse.

They were walking down a hallway near the algebra room, and everybody had cleared out of the school but them and some club-goers. Then, a guy rose out of the floor and started walking towards them down the wing.

"Shadi?" Yugi asked.

"Hello my young friend." Shadi said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I must explain something to you. There are not only seven Millennium Items, there are eight. And you," he said, pointing at Asmira,"are destined to possess, and already own, the eighth."

Yami Bakura's POV

He didn't realise the ring was reacting until after school.

Bakura was walking home as usual. He looked down, and saw his ring pointing at the school.

"Great," he said to himself, "did I forget my homework again?"

This was a joke. His ring, no matter how much he wished it could, could not alert him of missing schoolwork. It only reacted when there was another Millennium Item nearby. Three of the points were pointing at the school. Three Millennium Items. He knew that one of them probably represented the Millennium Puzzle. But the other two...

He knew that it was neither the Millennium Necklace or Rod. He Skyped with Marik everyday. And he had the Millennium Ring and Eye. So...

Shadi!

One of them was the Millennium Key! The Millennium Scales were never carried around. So the last one...

He remembered a legend about another Millennium Item. A Millennium Gem. He had to find out.

So, eagerly, Bakura walked off towards the school.

**Find out what happens to Asmira, Bakura and Yugi in the next chapter. What will Shadi reveal? Stay tuned, and keep reading to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Shadi Explains (Or Not)

Yugi's POV

"Me?" Yugi heard Asmira say. He wasn't paying attention. No. He was looking at the key in Shadi's hand. He knew what Shadi was about to do, and he didn't like it.

"Yes, you." Shadi answered, "That gem you found on the beach is called the Millennium Gem, and it is the eighth Millennium Item. Yugi owns the Millennium Puzzle, and five other chosen people own one, or used to own one. Those items are the Millennium Eye, Rod, Necklace, Ring, Scales and Key. I hold the Millennium Key here, but I also possess the Millennium Scales. Each item has ancient powers, and each was born in Egypt. Two, the Millennium Puzzle and Ring, contain spirits that are like another side to the owner. The rest contain amazing powers. But yours, Asmira, was thought only a legend, but a myth, a shadow in the back of the Pharoahs' and the Theif King's soul room. Even I do not understand it. But, now I must see if you truly are a chosen one."

Yugi was watching all of this, stunned. He didn't realise Shadi was approaching Asmira until it was to late.

Asmira's POV

"Shadi, don't!" Asmira heard Yugi say. She turned to look at him. She had understood what Shadi had said. She had gotten it. She had believed it. Why was Yugi worried?

She turned back to Shadi. And the cold, hard feel of metal touched her forehead. Her vision blurred, and everything went black.

Asmira got up off the floor. She wasn't at school anymore. She was in a dank, old hallway that looked like an Egyptian tomb. She stood up. The last thing she remembered was Shadi holding the Millennium Key up to her forehead.

Hey, come to think of it, where was Shadi? Where was Yugi? She shrugged it off, and looked around. Two doors. One was open, and was filled with games, books and other stuff Asmira liked. The other one was locked tight, and had the Millennium Symbol on it. Something Shadi had said earlier played in the back of her mind. Soul room. Millennium Item. Powers. Then it clicked.

Could she be in her soul room?

It would make sense. She guessed that her soul room was the one on the left. It had games and books and homework. The basic components of her life. But the other room...

Shadi had said that some Millennium Items contained spirits that were like another side to the owner. Like two souls in one body. Two soul rooms. What that what was behind the other door? Another side to her? She didn't know, but she was determined to find out.

Yami Bakura's POV

Bakura was starting to question the ring.

He had been wandering around the school for half an hour, and hadn't found anything. Then, he walked down the right hall, and found what he was looking for.

Yugi's POV

Yugi was freaking out for three reasons.

1) Shadi. He had just unlocked his friend's soul room with the Millennium Key.

2) The Millennium Gem. Apparently Asmira had been chosen to own a Millennium Item. Except nobody knew anything about it. It might hurt her.

3) Yami. Even if he only knew a little about the Millennium Gem, couldn't he have told Yugi?

Yami could see that he was upset.

"Yugi, I'm so sorry. I didn't remember the Millennium Gem."

"It's fine. I'm just worried that she'll get hurt. I mean, I know Shadi won't hurt her, but I can't say the same about Bakura. He'll hunt Asmira down. And then there's the Millennium Gem. Nobody knows anything about it. It might hurt her."

"Don't worry. We'll help her figure out what her Millennium Gem. And we'll protect her too. But, I think that she can fend for herself."

"I know. I just don't want to lose her."

"Did you just say-"

"No! I didn't say anything!"

"Whatever you say, Yugi. Whatever you say."

**That's chapter three. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Thank you to JT Merc for my first review. Stay tuned. For now, this is darkmagiciangirl05 signing out. 'Till next time! ; )**


	4. Chapter 4: Soul Entry

Asmira's POV

She had been trying to open the damn door for twenty minutes, and it had started to piss her off.

Asmira had been yanking, kicking and hitting the door to try to open it. She had scanned it over and over again for mechanisms that would open it. She had even found a makeshift crowbar in her soul room and had tried to pry the door open. Nothing worked. Then, her gem started to feel hot in her pocket. She took it out. It was glowing.

Yugi's POV

Yugi had calmed down, and was doing his homework on the floor. Then, Bakura came along.

"You!" Yugi said.

"Yes, me." Bakura said casually, "Suprised? My ring can sense other Millennium Items. I had to take a look. Now, move. I would like to enter this girl's soul if you don't mind."

"You stay away from her!"

"No. She has something I want, and I'm going to get it. Unfortunately, I can't just take her Millennium Item."

_Yami, a little help., _Yugi thought.

"Bakura, I will not allow you to hurt Asmira." Yami said.

"You can't stop me."

"Try me."

Bakura kicked Yami in the stomach. He collapsed. Bakura walked past him and touched the key.

"No." Yugi said.

"Come on. We'll follow them in."

"Okay. Let's go."

Yugi walked up to the key, and touched it.

Asmira's POV

Her gem had started glowing right before the boy wearing the Millennium Ring showed up.

She had been staring at her gem, trying to figure out why the hell it was glowing, when a boy crash-landed in the hallway. Shortly followed by Yugi, and another boy who looked like him.

"What the heck?" she asked.

"Get off of me Yami!"

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

"He's fine. I broke his fall." the boy with the Millennium Ring said angrily.

"Shut up Bakura." Yami said, "Nobody gives a damn."

"Uh...Yugi," Asmira said, "who are these guys and what the heck are they doing in my soul?"

"What?" Yugi asked, climbing off Bakura.

"Never mind. I'm guessing that's the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle?"

"Yeah."

"And that's the spirit of the Millennium Ring?"

"Yep."

"Any idea how to open this door?"

"Nope."

"I might." Yami piped up.

"What?"

"Ask it to open. It worked for Yugi."

"Okay. I'll try."

Asmira held her hand up to the door.

"Open." she whispered.

There was a grinding noise. The door opened. Asmira walked up to it.

"Go on." Yami said.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No. You must unlock these secrets on your own. We will stay here."

"Okay, but first, there's something I've been meaning to do."

She walked up to Yugi and kissed him on the cheek. Then, she took a deep breath, and walked through the door.

**Thanks for reading! Please stay tuned. Also please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

Yugi's POV

Yugi's cheek burned. Had Asmira just kissed him?

Yami smirked at him. Yugi glared back. Still, he knew Yami could read his mind, he knew he could tell that he had liked it. Bakura (who had switched to Ryou again) just stood there, amazed.

"So," Yugi said, "anyone up for charades?"

Asmira's POV

Of all the things that the other soul room could have looked like, it just had to be filled with hallways, doors and staircases. And, of all the things that could have come to greet her (like something that could talk), it was a Kuhribo. A fucking Kuhribo!

Not that Asmira had something against Kuhribo, it was just she didn't speak cute.

"Kuhribo?" she asked.

The Kuhribo nodded like, duh, and hopped over to one of the hallways. It jumped up and down like, come on, and waited.

"You want to go that way?"

The Kuhribo squeaked in answer.

"I'll take that as a yes. You would know better than me."

She followed the Kuhribo into the dark hallway.

They walked through the hallway, Kuhribo stopping and thinking once in a while, as if pondering directions. Then he would squeak, and move on.

"Where exactly are we going?" Asmira asked after a little while, "Oh. Right. You can't talk."

Kuhribo gave her an apologetic look, then perked up. It gave her a look like, let's go, and hopped off.

Asmira followed it, running to keep up with the brown powder-puff. When she did, the Kuhribo stopped, squeaked, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Asmira groaned.

"So much for help." she said, "Now I'm stuck here!"

Then she noticed the door. Could this be what Kuhribo was trying to show her?

"Why would Kuhribo lead me hear?" she wondered allowed, "Unless..."

She put her hand on the door.

"Open." she whispered. The sound of metal on stone as the door swung in.

"I see you have found your way." Shadi said.

Yami Bakura's POV

Ryou was in for it. He just took control again. What a brat.

_Ryou,_ Bakura thought,_ you are so dead!_

_Last time I checked, _Ryou thought back, _I'm your host. You can't kill me._

_Whatever, just seperate from me._

_No, you're just going to go and hurt that girl._

_Your point?_

_No, Bakura._

_Oh, come on! You know I'll just separate anyway._

_Fine. But don't you dare take a step through that door or so help me..._

_Yeah, yeah. Just do it!_

_Okay! Okay!_

The ring glowed, and the light coming from it filled the room. When it cleared, two boys were standing there, one was still Ryou, but the other one was Bakura.

"You know how I said I wouldn't go after that girl?" Bakura asked, "Well, I lied."

The ring started to glow again, and this time, when the light cleared, Bakura was gone.

Yugi's POV

"Ryou! How could you trust Bakura?" Yugi yelled at the white haired boy.

"I'm sorry! I never have a choice! He would have separated anyway, and it would have hurt all of us. If I hadn't chose to separate, we would all be lying on the floor unconscious!"

"You don't get it! Asmira could be in real danger! Bakura could trap her in her soul room, or send her to the shadow realm!"

"I thought you already knew that! And I think she can take care of herself! Also, why do you even care so much?"

"Why do you give damn?"

"Yugi, Ryou!" Yami interrupted, "Stop. What's the point of you arguing with eachother? Yugi, if your worried about Asmira, go help her, but I agree with Ryou, she can take care of herself. And don't attack eachother. Yugi, Ryou was just worried about us. Ryou, Yugi is just worried about Asmira."

"I'm so sorry Ryou."

"I'm sorry too Yugi."

"Come on, Yugi, if you want to help Asmira, let's go." Yami said.

"Okay, I'm ready. Ryou, are you coming?"

"Yeah. Bakura needs to be taught a lesson."

"Boys! Let's go!" Yami interrupted.

"Okay, let's do it." Yugi said.

They walked through the door, and into Asmira's soul room.


	6. Chapter 6: The Fight Begins

Asmira's POV

"I see you have found your way." Shadi said.

"Yep." Asmira answered, "Was the Kuhribo your idea?"

"No. Which leads to your gem. Coming here, I have discovered what truly lies inside it. This gem was owned by an ancient Egyptian magician. She used it to connect with the beasts. Within this room is a portal to the beast world, and living inside this gem are three spirits."

"Who?"

Shadi spread out his arms. Before, the lights were dim, and Asmira could only see Shadi, but now, the lights came on, and she could see three figures.

One was a girl, a little older than her, but who looked extremely similar, with shoulder length black hair, tan skin, and grey eyes. She was wearing an Egyptian style dress.

The other two were...

Wait! One of them was Guardian Eiatos! And the other one... Dark Magician Girl!

"Welcome Asmira." the girl in the Egyptian dress said, "I am the spirit of the Millennium Gem. I am here to guide you along with my friends."

Eiatos and Dark Magician Girl smiled.

"They will explain. For now, I must go." Shadi said, "Farewell Asmira, and good luck."

He left the room, and disappeared.

"Asmira, now that Shadi is gone, we would like to explain some things to you." Eiatos said.

"But first, you must leave your soul room." Dark Magician Girl continued.

"How Dark Magician Girl?" Asmira asked.

"Call me Mana. Just take my hand, I'll lead the way. Your friends have already left."

Asmira took Mana's hand. A light filled the room, blinding Asmira. When she opened her eyes again, she was standing in the school hallway. The two boys were unconscious on the floor.

"They'll be fine." Mana said, appearing next to her, "Sometimes disconnecting from a soul will do that. Right now, we must go."

"How?"

"Ask. You may come to the beast world anytime, the Millennium Gem will open a portal."

"Got it. Open."

A spiral of blue opened in front of Asmira. She stepped through, and found herself in a forest.

"We must go to the castle." Mana said.

There was a rustling in the bushes, and out jumped Kuhribo. It tackled Asmira and started to hug her.

"Kuhribo likes you." Mana said, smiling.

"No kidding."

The Kuhribo jumped off and squeaked. It started hopping off into the woods. Asmira ran after it, Mana following behind.

As they walked, Asmira thought about the gem. Why did that girl look so much like her? Did this gem have something to do with why she had no memories of anything before her twelfth birthday? She lived on her own. She worked at a diner to pay her bills, and even that wasn't working so well.

And what about the dreams? She had seen that girl before. She had seen the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle before. How? And one of those dreams... the girl had been called Asmira.

"Mana," she asked, "the spirit of the Millennium Gem, what's her name?"

"Actually, she doesn't remember anything about her past. I don't either, just that my name is Mana and that both me and her are from ancient Egypt. And Eiatos, well she was from a different time line. Greek, I believe. Wait, we're here, I'll tell you what I know later. Right now, I must teach you about the Millennium Gem."

Asmira looked up to see a castle.

"Come on." Mana said, "Time for an explanation."

They entered the castle, and walked towards a door covered in hieroglyphics. They entered, and came to a dueling platform.

"Long ago," Mana began, "this gem was owned by an ancient Egyptian princess and magician, though she did not start that way. We don't know Serena's beginnings yet, but we will. This gem was used to summon great beasts from this world. Now, I will teach you how to use it."

Suddenly, an earthquake shook the building. Asmira was knocked to the floor.

"No, one of the demons has come!" Mana shouted over the tremors.

"Demons?" Asmira shouted back.

"Yes. Come, we must leave."

"Wait, Mana, grab onto me, I'm going to try something."

Mana took her hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You'll see."

The gem began to glow. Asmira clenched her fist around it thinking, away. The light shone brighter. Away, away.

"Mana, don't look."

The light filled the collapsing room. In one moment, the tremors stopped.

Asmira looked up. It had worked, they were near the portal again.

"That was amazing. How did you-" Mana began, but was interrupted.

"I don't know. I thought, maybe, if the gem could take me here, it could me move around the beast world." Asmira answered, then tried to get up. She swayed and fell over again.

"Unh." she said, "I'm exhausted."

"That probably took a lot of energy." Mana said, "I'll help you." She took Asmira's hand and hoisted her up.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, but we need to find that demon."

"What demon?"

"Well, let's start with ancient Egypt. Long ago, the ancient Egyptians believed the chaos snake Apophis tried to swallow the sun. The gods and the Pharoah fought him. But now he's returned, and both of our worlds are in danger. The first time around, the Pharoah and the spirit of the Millennium Gem used the gem and the puzzle to save the world. Our best guess, your the chosen one, and the Chaos Age is repeating itself."

"Chaos Age?"

"One of the worst wars of the Shadow Games. It's your destiny to lead us through it."

"My destiny? I don't know. Mana, what am I supposed to do? I don't even know my last name."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't remember anything about my life before my twelfth birthday. Shadi gave me the gem around six months ago. Something brought me to Domino, I don't know what, but something did. Maybe the gem, maybe something else."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Don't worry, we'll help you."

"Okay. And the demon?"

"Sent down by Apophis. Created to kill or capture beasts."

"How do we defeat it?"

"I think you know."

"Right."

She had an idea of how they would have to defeat it. Or how she would have to defeat it.

"We're here." Mana said.

Asmira looked around. In a clearing up ahead, a dragon-like monster bearing a black saber. Surrounding it was grass, stained red. She nearly screamed, but Mana covered her mouth. Asmira gave her a terrified look.

"That bastard!" she whispered, "Killing off innocent creatures because-"

Mana gave her a grave look.

"Don't think he only attacks beasts." she said, "He will kill you if he gets the chance."

"I know. But that won't happen."

With that, Asmira got up and yelled at the demon.

"Hey!"

"Oh. The chosen one. Our master has warned us about you."

"Us? Last time I checked, we're the only ones here."

"Yes?"

The bushes rustled, and out walked a bull and a wolf.

"A bull and a puppy dog? Really?"

"Is that all?"

Another figure emerged. A pure black figure. Asmira shivered. That shadow, something about it. Draining. Her vision was getting hazy. She saw Mana looking at her, worried. She realized she had fallen to one knee. A name flashed through her mind. Azerous, Lieutenant of Darkness. Why did she know that name?

"Awww. You feel it, don't you little one? Azerous feeding on your life force? He is one of our master's weaker servants. But you might already know that, wouldn't you? Those visions would have told you, wouldn't they? But, that's not the point, is it? I almost feel sad that the chosen one will miss the end of the world." the demon drawled.

"You won't win." Asmira croaked, she was starting to black out. "I won't die at the hands of chaos."

"But it's to late, isn't it? The shadows are already closing in."

"Maybe, but you overlooked one crucial detail."

"And what is that?"

"This." Asmira held out her gem. "Tiger Dragon, come forth. Send them to the recycle bin!"

A dragon came out of the gem. Striped, with whiskers and beautiful scales. Asmira stared at it, her breathing slowing. The dragon attacked, destroying the four figures, then disappeared, back into the gem.

"Asmira!" Mana shouted, running towards her.

"Mana..." Asmira said, quietly, as if talking hurt, "Did we win?"

"Yes. We one."

"Good."

Asmira shivered, and started coughing.

"Good." she repeated, even quieter. "I don't feel well. It's cold, and dark."

"But, the sun's out."

"Oh."

Mana was right, it was sunny and warm, but it didn't feel that way. Asmira needed a rest. Needed the dark to go away. She closed her eyes, and the last thing she heard was, somebody say "We're losing her.", and saw three girls standing over her. Mana, Eiatos and the spirit, who was directly over her, and holding on to her hand.

Asmira's POV Dream

_"You summoned the beasts." a boy said in awe, "You saved our lives."_

_Next to the boy stood an older boy, a teenager. Older than me. He looked just like the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle._

_In front of them was...the spirit of the Millennium Gem!_

_"Thank you for saving my son." an older man said to the girl, "And when you summoned those beasts..."_

_He trailed off._

_"Would you consider joining the palace guard?" he asked._

_"My king," the girl said in the spirit's voice, "I would be honored."_

_Dream ends._

Yugi's POV

After getting his ass whooped by Bakura three times in one day, Yugi was extremely pissed off. Waking up on the hallway floor didn't help his mood.

"Ryou," he said, annoyed, "if you can, punch that bastard of a hikari in the face for me."

"Will do."

"Hey, where's Asmira?"

"Uhh..."

"Oh great. This day just keeps getting better and better."

"You got that right. Oh no."

"What?" Yugi asked, not knowing because he was facing the other direction.

"Look."

Yugi turned around and saw a portal through which he could see Dark Magician Girl. Then he looked down at her arms. She was carrying someone. Asmira. Yugi rushed through the portal.

"What happened?" he asked, scared, "Why isn't she moving?"

"She met some of the demons. One of them was Azerous, Lieutenant of Darkness. And he feeds on..."

"Feeds on what?"

"Life forces. Asmira defeated them. She used her gem. Summoned Tiger Dragon. But it was to late. Her Yami, she tried to help. She did. We would have lost her then but...but we're losing her again."

"No."

To be continued...

**Hey! Darkmagiciangirl05 here! Hope you liked my new chapter. Please, if you liked it, or if you didn't like it, review! I'll try to get another chapter out soon. For now, darkmagiciangirl05 signing out! XOXO**


End file.
